


After Class (Male!Reader Version)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, NSFW, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Can you please please please PLEASE write a male reader version of After Class with Professor Winchester? It’s so amazing AND Hi!!! i absolutely am love your writing. You’re on of the few male reader writers and you are legendary at it! could you please please please possibly do a male version of the fic you wrote After Class with Professor Sam? It was so hot and I would die if you made a male reader version. Thanks for listening!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Y/L/N” means your last name.

Warnings: AU, smut, age gap

Fic:

Sam had never seen him like this, he hardly even recognized him at first. He had always been so quiet, only speaking when called on. His grades were always high, rarely receiving anything lower than an A. Y/N had never stood out as a party boy, yet here he was. Sam couldn’t believe his eyes.

From where he sits at the bar, Sam has the perfect view of his favorite student. Y/N is on the dance floor with two of his friends, shouting as a song he apparently likes begins to play. His hips sway in time with the music, his hands sliding along his own body; a body that was more scantily clad than usual. Sam can’t take his eyes off him. He’d always seen Y/N as an attractive boy, but seeing the way he moved along to the music did something to him.

Sam couldn’t help but imagine himself settled in behind him, his hands on Y/N’s waist as they swayed together. Their bodies would be pressed so closely together, Y/N’s hands reaching back to twist into Sam’s hair. He’d place rough kisses to Y/N’s neck, his heartbeat thumping away beneath Sam’s lips.

“Last call!” the bartender shouts, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers to himself before he knocks back the last of his drink. He shouldn’t be thinking about one of his students like this, he knew that, but his mind wouldn’t stop racing with wild images of his body tangled up with Y/N’s. His eyes keep flicking back to the dance floor. Had he been alone, Sam might have already made a move. He couldn’t help himself from wanting Y/N, even if he knew it was wrong. As it was, Sam knew he had to get out of here before he did something stupid.

***

You were still a little sleepy from the night before. Even though it had been a school night, you let your friends talk you into going out. “Good morning,” your professor says to you as you enter the classroom.

“Good morning Mr. Winchester,” you reply before taking your usual seat at the front of the class. You yawn as you begin to set up your desk, opening your notebook to a clean page and pulling out your pens and pencils.

“Class hasn’t even started yet Mr. Y/L/N, am I really that boring?” Sam asks you, his fingers tapping on your desk.

“I had a late night,” you tell him, “Studying.” It was an outright lie, but your professor didn’t need to know you were out partying last night.

“Just try not to fall asleep during my class,” Sam tells you with a smile.

“I’ll try Professor,” you answer, smiling back at him as you run your hand through your hair. Sam had always made you a little nervous. He was one of your favorite professors, not without reason, and you had wanted to make a good impression ever since the first class you’d had with him.

Class flies by, as all of Professor Winchester’s classes seemed to do. You notice his eyes on you now and again. Each time, you smile at him, and his eyes flick away quickly. Normally he’d walk around as he spoke, allowing you examine the lines of his body, but to your dismay, he stays behind his podium all through class. As always, you have to keep your mind from daydreaming about your Professor. Instead, you force yourself focus on his every word, taking notes diligently. By the end of class, you’ve filled several pages with notes and your wrist is a little sore. People begin leaving the class as Sam finishes up talking about the reading due for next class. You can’t help but think about how rude they’re being.

“Mr. Y/L/N, do you have a moment?” Sam asks as you pack your bag.

“Of course,” you answer. When your bag is packed, you move to the front of the class and stand beside the podium where Sam had been teaching from.

“Do you have another class to get to or …” he asks, letting his words trail off.

“No, I’m free,” you answer, “Am - am I in trouble?”

“Trouble?” Sam laughs, “No, not at all. I just want to talk about something.” He makes small talk until the last student has left the room, the door shutting behind them.

“So, what did you really want to talk about?” you ask, fearing the worst.

“I saw you last night,” Sam says, his voice suddenly becoming rough, “And you weren’t studying.”

“Y-you did?” you ask, your cheeks turning pink.

“I used to think you were so innocent,” Sam continues, “But after last night, I realize just how wrong I was.”

“Mr. Winchester?” you ask, unsure where he was going with this.

“Watching you dance last night, it made me want you,” Sam confesses, “I thought about walking up to you right then and there, but I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends.” You swallow thickly at his confession. Ever since your first class with him, you had daydreamed about him, but you never really thought those daydreams would come true.

“You want me?” you ask.

“I know it sounds weird,” Sam says as he moves closer, “And it’s definitely against the rules, but yes. I couldn’t help but imagine your body against mine, my hands exploring you.” Now you realized why he’d stayed behind the podium all through class, his arousal evident through the thin material of his slack pants. “Would you like that?” he asks as he circles around behind you.

“Yes,” you whisper, dropping your backpack to the floor as your breathing becomes shallow and quick.

“Sorry, what was that?” Sam asks, “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes Mr. Winchester,” you answer, louder this time. Sam’s hands take hold of your hips as he presses himself up against you, his hard cock prodding your ass.

“I always thought you were such a good boy,” Sam whispers, his lips brushing the skin of your neck, “Quiet and sweet, but now I’ve seen your true colors.” His hands slide up your sides and lift your arms up, guiding your hands back to twist into his hair. Sam’s hand comes back down to cup your cheek, the other moving back down to your hip. Tilting your face towards his, he presses his lips to yours. The kiss begins slow and gentle, but quickly becomes rough and consuming. Your hands fist in his hair as you give him access to your mouth, his tongue mapping out the space.

“I want you,” you whisper as you break the kiss, pushing your ass back against him. Sam groans, his cock hard against you. He presses a rough kiss to your neck before looking up at the clock.

“The next class starts in twenty five minutes,” Sam says, “And people might show up early.”

“Then we’ll have to be quick,” you answer.

“You’re ok with that?” Sam asks.

“Yes Professor,” you answer. Sam kisses you roughly as his hands reach down, opening the front of your jeans. You move one of your hands from his hair and take hold of the edge of the podium. Sam quickly pushes your pants and boxers down around your ankles, your stiffening cock springing free. You’re about to tell Sam about the condoms and lube you had stashed in your backpack, but he pulls them out of his pocket first. “You were planning this weren’t you?” you chuckle.

“All night,” Sam admits, “Though I hadn’t planned on it going this well.”

“Lucky you,” you tease. Sam laughs as he unbuckles his belt. He pushes his pants and boxers down just far enough for his hard cock to spring free. “Fuck, Professor,” you whisper, biting your bottom lip as you watch him stroke his length.

“You can call me Sam if you want to,” Sam tells you.

“Ok Mr. Winchester,” you respond with a smirk. Sam laughs quietly as he opens a condom and rolls it onto his cock, handing you one as well. You roll the condom over your hard cock as Sam slicks his own cock with lube. With one hand, he leans you forward, giving him a better angle to enter you at. He settles himself behind you again, lining himself up with your entrance. You moan as he teases you with the tip of his cock, slicking the tight ring of muscle.

“You ready for me?” Sam asks, his tip circling your asshole.

“Yes Professor, please,” you answer, pushing back on him. Sam lines himself up with your entrance again and slowly begins sliding into you. You moan loudly as his large cock stretches and fills you. Sam rocks his hips back and forth, giving you time to adjust to his size as he pushes deeper and deeper into you. Once he’s allowed you to adjust, he begins fucking you hard and fast.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts, his cock pounding into you again and again. Your knuckles turn white as you hold onto the podium, Sam’s thrusts making you moan and whimper. “That’s it,” Sam grunts, “Fuck, better than I imagined.” One of his hands slides up your body, pulling open the top few buttons of his shirt so that he can press a hand to your bare chest. His fingertips dig into your skin as he fucks you.

“Professor,” you moan, pushing back onto him in time with his thrusts, taking him deep inside you. Sam’s other hand slides around to your front to find your cock. He wraps his hand around you and strokes you in time with his thrusts.

The sound of your gasps and moans fill the room along with the sounds of Sam’s grunts and the clink of his belt buckle, each thrust punctuated by the slap of skin on skin. Your hands fist in Sam’s hair and around the edge of the podium, your knees going weak as Sam slams into you again and again. His cock hits your prostate with every stroke, the feeling only making you needier.

“I want to feel you cum,” you moan as your walls begin to tighten around him, your cock throbbing in his hand. Sam’s hands clutch at you, pulling you back onto him as his thrusts become erratic.

“So good,” Sam grunts, “Cum with me.” You can feel his cock throbbing hard against your walls, his muscles tensing. He’s nearing his end and each of his thrusts draws you closer to your own. His cock twitches hard inside you, the feeling bringing you right to the edge.

“Oh Professor,” you moan, you bite your bottom lip as you teeter on the edge of orgasm, “Fuck, Sam!” You cry out as he delivers the perfect thrust, his hand pumping over your cock. Your walls clamp down around him and your cock pulses, filling your condom as pleasure courses through your body. “Oh fuck,” you moan as he works you through your high, his orgasm hitting him.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom. His hips buck forward, his thrusts becoming slower and gentler as he works you both through your highs. Sam pulls you to him, his arms wrapping around you, and you melt against him.

“Professor,” you mumble, content. You let your hands card through his hair as his lips press gentle kisses to your neck. “Is this what you had in mind last night?” you ask.

“Something like it,” he answers, “Though we weren’t so pressed for time. Speaking of which, we don’t have long before the next class starts.” Sam pulls himself from you, leaving you achingly empty.

You remove your condom and begin to redress yourself as he moves away from you, buttoning your shirt and straightening it out. Stooping down to grab your pants and boxers, you pull them back on and close the front of your pants, just in time. “Good morning Sam,” you hear a deep voice say as the door clicks shut. Turning, you find Professor Novak walking towards the podium.

“Good morning,” Sam answers, sounding as if nothing had just transpired between the two of you. You quickly grab your bag from the floor, ready to sprint from the room before Professor Novak could see your face, which was surely still flush from your activities.

“Good morning to you too Mr. Y/L/N,” Mr. Novak says with a smile as you walk past him.

“Good morning Professor Novak,” you say, quickly returning his smile before scurrying off.

As you reach the door, Sam’s voice stops you from leaving. “I expect to continue this conversation during my office hours, is that understood Mr. Y/L/N?” Sam asks.

“Yes Professor Winchester,” you answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Would you be willing to write a sequel to After Class the male reader version?? AND Would you consider perhaps writing a sequel to after class the male reader version?? I know you’re probably swamped but there are like no sam x male reader fics haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Y/L/N” stands for ‘your last name’

Warnings: Language, smut, AU, age gap

Fic:

You sit in the hallway trying to be patient as you wait for Professor Winchester to finish answering questions for the student utilizing his office hours. Waiting is driving you crazy, but you want to be sure that you’ll be the last person to show up as not to be interrupted. Tapping your fingers against the cover of the book in your lap, you listen to the steady rhythm as you pass the time. Your tryst with your professor earlier had been risky, but deciding to carry it on into office hours is even more so. If Sam were to get caught fucking one of his students, there would be serious consequences for the both of you. Sam, however, seemed to have little to no regard for the rules.

Finally, the door to Sam’s office opens and the student leaves. Making your way to his office, you lean against the doorframe and rap on the door beside you. Sam looks up from the papers on his desk, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Come in, Mr. Y/L/N,” he insists, “Lock the door behind you.” You follow his instructions, turning the lock until it clicks. Placing your backpack on the empty chair in front of the desk, you watch as Sam stands from his chair and turns to close the blinds behind him. “I wasn’t sure you’d show up,” Sam tells you.

“You said we had to continue our conversation from class, didn’t you, Professor?” you question as you pull your phone from a pocket within your backpack. You take out two condoms and a bottle of lube as well.

“I did,” Sam answers, turning back toward you, “Come here.” He crooks his finger in a come hither motion, but you have other plans.

“I actually had an idea,” you comment as you open the music app on your phone.

“Which is?” Sam asks. He crosses his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow in question.

“You’ll see,” you answer, “Take a seat.” You gesture toward the sofa that Sam has beside the door of his office. Sam hesitates a moment, clearly not used to taking orders, but finally decides to follow instructions. As he walks past, you hold the condom and bottle of lube out to him. He pauses for a moment, looking you over as if he’s contemplating what game you might be playing, before taking the items and sitting down where you’d indicated. You wait for him to get comfortable before you press play on your phone.

The music is soft, just loud enough to fill the room without spilling out into the hallway. It’s a song you’d danced to last night, maybe even the one Sam had seen you dancing to. Placing your phone on Sam’s desk, you turn your attention back to him and begin swaying your hips. Sam instantly realizes what you’re doing.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, his lust filled eyes raking over you. You dance to the music, dragging your hands along your body and through your hair the same way you had the night before.

“Is this what you saw last night?” you ask as you dance for him. He grunts in affirmation. Sam’s gaze follows the path of your hands, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He groans softly as your fingers lift the hem of your shirt, revealing more of your skin. Dropping the hem, you reach up and begin unbuttoning your shirt.

Sam wets his lips as you push the material from your shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind you. He palms himself through his slacks before he leans forward, elbows on his knees as he watches you dance for him. The way Sam’s hazel eyes drink in everything about the way your body moves is enough to make you hard.

Turning your back to him, you continue to move your hips as you unbuckle your belt and pull it through its loops. You kick off your shoes and unbutton your jeans, pull down the zipper. Pushing the denim down slowly, you’re sure to leave your boxers in place. Looking over your shoulder, you smirk as you notice the bulge in his slacks.

Before you even get the chance to turn around, Sam takes hold of your hips and pulls you back toward him. You laugh as you fall into Sam’s lap and he quiets you with a kiss. Sam groans when you push him away playfully. You get up from his lap and turn to face him, standing between his legs. Not missing a beat, Sam eases his fingers into the waistband of your boxers but you push his hands away. His eyes travel down your body and you love the way he draws his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down at the sight of your growing erection. Sam’s hands grasp your hips as he leans forward, pressing kisses across your stomach.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Sam mutters between kisses. One of his hands slides up your legs and cups you through the material of your boxers. Twisting your fingers into Sam’s hair, you tug hard and force Sam’s head to tilt back so that he’s looking up at you. His pupils are blown wide with lust and a groan rumbles in his chest.

“Is this what you imagined when you saw me dancing, Professor?” you question. Grasping Sam’s wrists, you guide his hands up your sides, encouraging him to touch your skin.

“My imagination didn’t stop here,” Sam admits.

“Then tell me, Professor, what did you imagine?” you press.

“I think you’ve already had a taste,” Sam answers, referring to your previous encounter. With a smirk, you lean forward and begin opening his white button up shirt one button at a time. Sam’s hands explore your body, taking his time now that he isn’t in any rush. You tug Sam’s shirt from the waistband of his slacks and he only pulls his hands away from you when you push the shirt down his shoulders. He balls the shirt up and tosses it to the end of the sofa.

You unbuckle his belt and pull it from its loops before dropping it to the floor and moving on the button and zipper of Sam’s slacks. He lifts his hips from the sofa, helping you as you tug his slacks and boxers down. You moan when his cock springs free, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside you again. Sam kicks his shoes from his feet along with his pants and boxers. Placing one hand on the back of the sofa, just above Sam’s shoulder, you lean in and use your free hand to stroke his hard cock. Sam whispers curses under his breath, his head falling back to rest against the back of the chair. His hands grip you tighter so that his fingertips press hard into your skin. He lifts his hips in time with your strokes, fucking your hand. The man is struggling to stay quiet, biting down on his bottom lip to keep the grunts and groans from spilling out. Just the sight of him like this has your cock begging for release.

Finally, you can’t take it any longer. Sam groans in disappointment when you pull your hand away from him. Reaching for the condoms you’d handed to Sam earlier, you tear them open and roll one over his length before rolling one over yours. Sam’s hands reach for your hips as you push down your boxers, letting them fall to the ground at your feet. You place your hands on Sam’s shoulders as he pulls you to him so that you’re straddling his lap. One of your hands tangles into Sam’s hair and you pull him in for a kiss. He tries to take control of the kiss, but you don’t give him what he wants.

As you fight Sam for dominance of the kiss, he pulls your hips down against him. You moan as his hard cock presses against your own. Your fingers twist into Sam’s hair and you tug as you begin grinding yourself against him. Sam groans and holds you tighter so that his fingers are sure to leave bruises on your hips. He shifts beneath you, silently telling you he wants more.

“Professor,” you mutter against his lips when you feel his cock throbbing against you. You disentangle one hand from Sam’s hair and drag your nails down his neck, chest, and abdomen. Grabbing the bottle of lube, you squeeze some into your hand and use it to slick Sam’s cock. You lift your hips and line him up with your entrance and lower yourself onto him, taking just his tip inside you before lifting your hips again.

“Fuck,” Sam groans as you tease him. He tries to pull you down onto him, but you don’t give him what he wants until you’re good and ready. You take him inside you inch by inch, relishing in the feeling of him filling and stretching you again.

Things are much less rushed this time. You give yourself enough time to adjust to his size before you begin riding him. Your rhythm is slow and steady as you ease him in and out of you over and over again. Sam grunts and groans as his cock twitches inside you. He wants you to pick up the pace, you can tell by the way he grabs and pulls at your body, but you’re in control this time.

One of Sam’s hands splays between your shoulder blades and he pulls you forward. “Professor,” you moan as he leaves bruising kisses across your chest, the tip of his tongue flicking your hardened nipples. His free hand slides down the front of your body until his fingers wrap around your cock.

“I told you, you can call me Sam,” he reminds you as he strokes your length.

“I remember, Professor,” you tease. You smirk, but it fades as a moan escapes you in response to the feelings he’s creating within you. Your stomach twists as pressure builds.

A new song begins to play and Sam groans louder than he should. “That’s it,” Sam tells you, “That’s the song I saw you dancing to last night.”

With a smirk, you change your pace and ride him in time with the songs beat. The change in pace and rhythm has Sam grunting and groaning. Tugging his hair hard, you force him to look up at you. The action only seems to egg him on, his hips bucking up from the sofa.

Leaning in, you capture his lips in a consuming kiss. You take control once again and do your best to stifle the sounds he’s making. Sam mutters a litany of curses against your lips as you bring him closer and closer to his high.

“So close,” he mutters, “Fuck, you feel so good.” You’re sure he can feel you tightening around him, your cock twitching as you near your end. “Y/N, please,” he groans, actually begging for release, “I need … oh, fuck.”

Sam groans your name as his cock pulses inside you, spilling himself into the condom. You watch as a look of bliss washes over his features. His hands grasp at your body with bruising force and he pulls you tight against him. You can feel his muscles tensing and relaxing, his chest heaving with each heavy breath.

“Fuck,” you whisper under your breath, “Sam!” Your body tenses as the pleasure that had built within you finally releases. You bite down on your bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan as your walls clamp down around Sam’s cock. Your length pulses in Sam’s hand as you spill yourself into your own condom. Sam continues to stroke your length, prolonging your orgasm as you help him to ride out the aftershocks of his own.

You press your lips to Sam’s again, the kiss gentler as you both recover from your highs. His fingers card through your hair and trace patterns across your skin. You trace the lines of Sam’s body, mapping him out and committing him to memory.

“Do you have any classes left for today?” Sam questions, muttering against your lips.

“Just one,” you reply.

“Skip it,” Sam suggests. You place your hand against Sam’s chest and push him away just far enough to break the kiss.

“I don’t think Professor MacLeod would appreciate that,” you comment. Sam huffs in response.

“When can I see you again?” he questions.

“My class ends at five,” you reply. You brush his hair behind his ear and Sam turns his head to the side, pressing a kiss to your palm.

“Can I take you to dinner?” he asks. You give him one last kiss before moving from his lap and discarding your condom.

“I’d like that,” you answer, “But you’re not afraid someone will see us together?”

“Not particularly,” he answers. Sam leans back against the chair, hands behind his head, as he watches you dress yourself. He doesn’t even bother to clean himself up. “If you’d rather not be seen out with your teacher, I can make you dinner at my place,” Sam offers. You pull your shirt back on and button it up.

“If you’re not worried then neither am I,” you answer. Grabbing your phone, you turn off the music before placing it back into your backpack and tugging the zipper closed. You sling your backpack over your shoulder and turn back to Sam. Leaning down, you hook two fingers beneath his chin and raise his gaze to meet yours. “You can pick me up in the parking lot next to the physics building,” you tell him, giving him a quick kiss, “I’ll see you after class, Mr. Winchester.”


End file.
